The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming objects into groups and then inserting successive groups into containers, such as boxes.
An apparatus of this type is described, for example, in German Auslegeschrift [Published Patent Application] No. 2,240,541. In this apparatus, a group of packages is placed into a container by a group conveyor defining a long, complicated path subject to malfunction. In addition to the drawback of complicated stucture, there exists the major drawback that high outputs can not be achieved.